1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for transmitting and receiving data depending on connection priorities between terminals in near field communication systems that perform direct communication between devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Near Field Communication (NFC) is a technology for very-short distance wireless communication. NFC may include device-to-device communication or Ad-hoc communication that performs direct communication between devices without repeaters.
In an NFC network having a plurality of connections for terminals that can attempt direct communication between terminals, the plurality of connections may simultaneously attempt data transmission occasionally. In this case, if a connection uses the same frequency band as its adjacent connections, communication of the connection may collide with communications of the adjacent connections. Accordingly, there is a need for a scheme of determining a connection priority for each of a plurality of connections and allowing high-priority terminals to first perform communication depending on the connection priorities so that the collision may not occur.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.